Nous étions les survivants
by Otorisan
Summary: Au nord du village de Kusa , la famille des Mamura semble en proie à l'animosité des ninjas du village d'Iwa . A fin de se protéger ils firent appel aux services de l'équipe sept qui ne tarda pas à découvrir que les Mamura dissimulaient en réalité un terrible secret qui pourrait bien faire basculer l'équilibre entre les différents pays ninja .


**Nous étions les survivants . **

**Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous , voici ma toute première fanfiction , j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Et c'est sans plus de blabla que je vous laisse découvrir : **

**Bonne lecture . **

ooo

**J**amais il ne s'était senti aussi oppressé et irrité qu'en ce moment . Ce lieu sordide provoquait en lui un sentiment d'insécurité qui lui fit presque oublier qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une modeste masure située dans le nord du village de Kusa .

L'odeur qui régnait dans la pièce était infecte presque nauséabonde lui donnant l'impression d' humer l'odeur d'un pauvre animal qu'on aurait égorgé quelques secondes plus tôt . Les murs étaient d'une couleur jaunâtre et le bois des rares meubles décorant le salon était en proie à un pourrissement récalcitrant .

De sa vie il n'avait vu une maison aussi laide et mal entretenue que celle-ci et cela l'avait légèrement étonné lorsqu'il avait passé le seuil de la porte . Habituellement le jeune garçon ne s'offusquait nullement pour ce genre de chose mais si quelqu'un dans cette pièce se concentrait assez sur son visage impassible , il y verrait dans le fond de ses yeux onyx un air tout à fait dégoûté et révulsé .

La voix de la jeune femme semblait ne pas le distraire de sa contemplation abusive .Il était si absorbé par la décoration de cette vieille maison qu'il en oublia presque pourquoi il se trouvait assis sur ce canapé miteux à côté de son maître et de ses deux équipiers .

« J'espère pouvoir compter sur votre protection monsieur Kakashi , dit la jeune femme d'une voix fébrile , mon mari et moi avons essayé de prendre la fuite à plusieurs reprises mais ces hommes ne semblent pas vouloir nous lâcher d'une semelle .

— Bien entendu dame Shizuka vous pouvez compter sur mes élèves et moi-même , mais pourquoi ces hommes veulent-ils à ce point attenter à votre vie ? questionna le ninja copieur d'un regard tout à fait inexpressif .

— Et bien je dois bien avouer que je ne le sais pas moi-même , nous sommes des fermiers sans histoires vous savez , ils doivent peut-être en vouloir à nos terres , mais je sens que la prochaine fois qu'ils se présenteront à nous , ils nous tuerons pour de bon , répliqua la jeune femme les yeux fixés sur le sol .

— Où est votre mari ?

— Il va bientôt revenir il est sorti faire quelques courses , dit la jeune femme d'un sourire forcé .

— Très bien , je suppose que cette mission sera longue , il faudra à la fois rechercher ces hommes et assurer votre protection .

— Je vous remercie infiniment , laissez moi vous montrer votre chambre , dit-elle en s'inclinant respectueusement . »

Les trois Ninjas la suivirent sans un mot et gravirent les escaliers dont les planches étaient si grinçantes qu'on osait à peine y mettre tout son poids . Le couloir menant à la chambre des invités était sombre , le papier peint bleu avait perdu de son éclat et se décollait à vu d'œil . Tout dans cette demeure indiquait au jeune Uchiwa à quel point il ne se sentait pas son aise .

Mamura-san ouvrit la porte de la chambre avec beaucoup de douceur et on pouvait lire une continuelle inquiétude dans le fond de ses petits yeux noirs . Elle inclina rapidement la tête et se retira immédiatement laissant dans le cœur des trois ninjas une incroyable perplexité . La piaule n'était pas très spacieuse mais pouvait largement accueillir plus de deux personnes .

Les quelques rayons de soleil éclairaient parfaitement la pièce lui donnant une atmosphère très chaleureuse et accueillante . Quatre petits futons étaient soigneusement disposés côte à côte et on pouvait humer une bonne odeur de lessive se dégager des couvertures . Les murs étaient aussi blancs que ne l'étaient les draps , et le bois de la petite armoire au fond de la pièce était si brillant qu'il semblait avoir été poli ce matin même .

Cette pièce se détachait complètement de l'image que renvoyait cette horrible demeure . Les invités étaient traités avec égard et respect . l'Uchiwa , bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître , se sentit redevable . Dormir en un lieu aussi sordide que ne l'était la maison lui aurait coûté bien des heures de sommeils .

Après quelques remarques déplacés de la part de Naruto sur le piteux état de la masure , et les quelques soupirs exaspérés de sa coéquipière , le brun déposa ses affaires à côté du futon qui se trouvait à gauche de la pièce , il avait décidé de se tenir à l'écart de son équipe , la proximité physique étant quelque chose qui le rebutait depuis sa plus tendre enfance .

Un léger bruit de craquement l'interpella subitement , il fonça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers la source de ce son . Une branche d'arbre était simplement venue effleurer le verre brillant de la fenêtre entre-ouverte .

Il s'approcha lentement , et observa le jolie jardin qui entourait la maison des Mamura . L'herbe était fraîchement coupée , et les faibles rayons du soleil éclairaient encore parfaitement le vert flamboyant des feuilles de grands arbres majestueux . Le ciel était saturé de petits nuages insignifiants et le temps semblait si humide qu'on avait peine à respirer convenablement , le printemps avait laissé place à un été bien difficile à supporter .

C'est sur cette impression de tranquillité que l'Uchiwa et le reste de son équipe se dirigèrent calmement au rez de chaussée .

ooo

Le mari de la jeune femme était arrivé à l'heure du dîner . Ses traits étaient quelconques , en dehors de ses yeux fins qui renvoyait l'image d'un personnage intelligent et sympathique . Il n'était pas bel homme mais sa stature donnait l'impression de faire face à une personne puissante et courageuse .

L'homme déposa un paquet de nourriture dans le petit frigo et prit place en saluant sa femme et les ninjas disposés autour de la petite table de la cuisine . Il semblait épuisé et des cernes noires trahissaient un énorme manque de sommeil .

« Je me nomme Shigeru , je suis honoré de votre présence et m'en remets à vous , dit le nouvel arrivant avec respect .

— Kakashi Hatake , et voici mes élèves , Naruto Uzumaki , Sasuke Uchiwa , et Haruno Sakura , nous nous chargerons de votre protection , répondit le ninja copieur en inclinant docilement la tête . »

Après ces quelques formules de politesses , le repas se fit dans un silence religieux . Les Mamura semblaient presque un peu trop mal à l'aise mais Sasuke se dit simplement qu'ils ne devaient pas souvent recevoir de visiteurs et c'était compréhensible .

La nuit tombée , les ninjas épuisés par leur long voyage regagnèrent la chambre des invités et tombèrent dans un sommeil de plomb . Tous excepté le brun qui ne trouva nullement le sommeil . Il ferma les yeux en essayant _désespérément de tomber lui aussi dans les bras de morphée mais en vain . Les chuchotements incessants des Mamura le captivaient malgré lui et __son ouïe finement aiguisée avait décidé de le trahir depuis maintenant plusieurs minutes . Il soupira , et dans une curiosité malsaine , se concentra d'avantage pour percer à jour la discussion qui animait la cuisine de ce triste couple . _

_Le brun colla son oreille contre le parquet froid de la pièce et ferma les yeux . Son ouïe était plus fine que jamais . _

« Shizuka , on ne pourra pas cacher la vérité plus longtemps , il faut le dire à Kakashi…

— Je refuse ! Ils se débarrasseront de ses hommes , j'en suis persuadée ,

— Tu crois vraiment qu'ils pourront se débarrasser de tout Iwa ? Ils reviendront jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à mettre la main sur…

— Chut , je t'en prie , le coupla t' elle précipitamment , ce sont des Ninjas que nous avons au premier étage , il faut se montrer prudent lorsque nous discutons Shigeru , je ne veux pas qu'ils puissent nous entendre . »

Soudain les chuchotements s'évanouirent dans le silence de la nuit , laissant place à un sentiment d'incompréhension total dans le cœur de l'Uchiwa .  
Que venait donc faire Iwa dans cette affaire ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir divulgué plus tôt l'identité des hommes qui les pourchassaient ? Et que devait dire Shigeru à Kakashi ?

Il décida de ne plus se poser de questions et d'attendre patiemment le levé du jour pour en toucher deux mots au ninja copieur .

Un bruit de grincement l'alerta de nouveau , il tourna la tête en direction de l'arbre qui avait effleuré la fenêtre quelque heures auparavant mais le son qu'il venait d'entendre n'était absolument pas le même . Il se tourna , et entendit comme un bruit de sanglots étouffé . Plusieurs voix se mélangèrent pour ne former qu'un faible brouhaha inaudible .

Ces maudits fermiers tramaient quelque chose , c'était clair , la méfiance l'avait doucement gagné , il détestait par-dessus tout qu'on se moque de lui . Il comparait une telle chose à un manque de respect profond envers sa personne et cela il ne pouvait pas le permettre . Il ferma une nouvelle fois les yeux plus excédé que jamais , et seul l'ignoble bruit des ronflements de Naruto raisonna dans ses oreilles .

ooo

« Ils parlaient d'Iwa , j'en suis persuadé , et de quelque chose qu'ils devaient vous révéler , dit Sasuke à son maître dans le magnifique jardin des Mamura .

— Et bien , et bien… je te félicite Sasuke , je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez ces deux la , mais mieux vaut ne rien dire pour le moment , dés que nous auront capturés ces hommes nous en seront plus , répondit Kakashi d'une voix assurée . »

Le taciturne laissa Kakashi à côté du joli cèdre su lequel ils s'étaient adossés en gardant pour lui les bruits étranges qu'ils avaient entendu suivant la fameuse discussion . Il se dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'évoquer cette partie de la nuit n'étant absolument pas sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu .

Peut-être qu'il s'agissait tout simplement de son imagination , La fatigue l'avait sans doute un peu étourdi . Pourtant il jura avoir entendu des bruits de grincements et quelques sanglots dont Shizuka n'étaient pas l'auteur .

« Sasuke-kun , je te trouve soucieux , dit Sakura en s'approchant doucement de lui d'une mine inquiète .

— Non je vais très bien , je rentre , répondit-il en plongeant rapidement ses mains dans les poches . »

Il n'avait aucune envie de voir sa coéquipière s'inquiéter pour lui . Il n'aimait pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires , et encore moins de ses petits problèmes passagers . Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il manquait de sommeil . Le souvenir de son frère se faisait plus persistant que jamais , ses yeux rouges le hantait , la vision du massacre de son clan lui accéléra le pou jusqu'à sentir son coeur battre dans l'extrémité de ses fins doigts .

Toutes les nuits, depuis son enfance , il se répétait cette fameuse phrase avant de s'endormir :

« Je te tuerai Itachi Uchiwa .»

Personne ne l'avait fait changer d'objectif , que ce soit Kakashi ou ses deux équipiers . Il ne vivait qu'à travers la vengeance la plus absolu et tisser des liens était loin d'être sa plus grande préoccupation . Il mènerait sa mission à bien sans se soucier de son équipe . L'amour que lui vouait sa coéquipière ne lui était pas parvenu , il commençait à l'apprécier mais ne ressentait qu'un profond vide lorsqu'il se surprenait rarement à penser à elle .

Quant à Naruto , il commençait à croire que cet énergumène était devenu quelqu'un de fort sur qui on pouvait compter . L'Uzumaki essayait quotidiennement de le provoquer mais le brun ne s'en sentait ni offensé ni même irrité .L'animosité avait fait place à un certain amusement . Parfois , lorsqu'il sentait que Naruto se dépassait dans un entraînement , une petite flamme de jalousie l'animait et le poussait à aller encore plus loin . Son intelligence laissait à désirer mais sa persévérance était à toute épreuve .

Quelques fois , il oubliait presque sa vengeance en leur compagnie et se plaisait à penser qu'il ressentait de la joie lui réchauffer le coeur assombri par tant de souffrance . Mais bien vite ce sentiment s'éteignait pour laisser place à du regret et à de la rancoeur . L'image de son frère debout au milieu du salon devant les cadavres de son père et de sa mère le rattrapait toujours . Cette vision lui hurlait presque continuellement d'abandonner cette vie paisible pour obtenir un pouvoir beaucoup plus grand que celui que lui avait donné Konoha .

Il ne s'était pourtant jamais décidé de partir pourtant cette pensée se renforçait de jour en jour . Il prit une grande inspiration et ressentit une terrible colère mêlé à de l'impuissance lui transpercer les membres . Partir peut-être mais pour aller où ?

ooo

« Bien , nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes , Sasuke tu viendras avec moi , Naruto , Sakura vous irez en ville histoire de jeter un oeil .

— Chouette ! Je vais pouvoir m'offrir quelques Dangos ! s'écria Naruto dont les yeux s'étaient subitement éclairés .

— Ce n'est pas pour manger que nous allons en ville espèce d'idiot mais pour récolter des informations , le réprimanda durement la rose les poings sur les hanches .

— C'est pas la peine de s'énerver pour si peu Sakura , je prends ça très au sérieux tu sais , répliqua le blond le rouge aux joues .

— Mais bien sûr , rétorqua t-elle ironiquement .

— Et les Mamura ? lâcha le taciturne en coupant court aux jérémiades de sa coéquipière .

— J'ai pensé à tout , deux de mes clones surveilleront la maison durant notre absence , dit Kakashi d'un petit clin d'oeil . »

Les deux groupes se dispersèrent finalement dans un grand silence . Sasuke savait pertinemment que son Sensei voulait explorer la forêt qui bordait le village de Kusa . Il n'y avait pas un meilleur endroit pour coincer les hommes qui en avaient après les Mamura . Il sourit maigrement en se disant que Kakashi lui faisait d'avantage confiance qu'à Naruto et cela le ravisa mais bien entendu il se garda bien de le montrer .

Cette forêt n'était en rien semblable à celle qui bordait Konoha , les arbres étaient beaucoup plus grands et plus nombreux , d'énormes champignons se mêlaient aux bulbes et aux jacinthes . Les couleurs de ses fleurs se mélangeaient à telle point qu'on ne put distinguer une espèce de l'autre .

L'atmosphère était pourtant lourde , la chaleur était étouffante et le silence qui s'était installé ne disait rien qui vaille . Les insectes et autres animaux semblaient s'être terrés dans un mutisme bien trop angoissant , le moindre son suspect ne fit que renforcer la pression de la main de l'Uchiwa autour de son Kunai .

La branche d'un arbre bascula étrangement . Ce mouvement n'était absolument pas naturelle quelque chose ou quelqu'un avait provoqué cela . L'Uchiwa mit cela sur le compte d'un oiseau quelconque mais quelques secondes plus tard , des shurikens vinrent s'enfoncer dans le tronc d'un arbre à deux centimètres du Ninjas copieur . Ce dernier bondit plus rapidement qu'un lion et esquiva sans mal les autres projectiles .

Un hommes avait fait son apparition et fonça droit vers le brun qui effectua rapidement les signes du serpent et du tigre . Il inspira profondément sentant les flammes allant du creux de son estomac jusqu'à sa gorge . Il expira de toutes ses forces et une énorme boule de feu jaillit de sa bouche .

L'ennemi réussit à parer l'attaque de justesse mais se fit rapidement assommer par kakashi qui lui asséna un énorme coup dans la nuque . L'homme s'écrasa dans l'herbe fraiche et le silence de la forêt s'installa de nouveau. Le jonnin observa méticuleusement les alentours et constata presque avec déception que l'ennemi était venu seul . Il s'approcha de l'énergumène avec prudence et le retourna doucement . Il n'y avait plus de doute à avoir il s'agissait bien d'un ninja du village d'Iwa , son bandeau frontal en attestait .

« Il faut l'interroger , conseilla sasuke de sa voix assurée . »

Kakashi obtempéra d'un petit signe de la tête . Il souleva le corps endormi du Shinobi et l'attacha cotre un arbre à proximité en prenant bien soin de ne pas lui froisser les muscles lorsqu'il serra la corde . Il s'approcha de son visage figé dans un rictus mauvais et le gifla si fort que le ninja ouvrit immédiatement les yeux .

La vision de ses deux ennemis s'imposa à lui avec horreur . Il se sentit comme une proie facile , emprisonné dans une cage_ comme un vulgaire animal _. Ses geôliers le toisaient d'un regard presque trop compatissant . Il prit cela pour de l'arrogance .

« Je ne vais le dire qu'une seule fois , pourquoi en avoir après les Mamura ? questionna le ninja d'une voix presque trop douce pour un Ninja qui venait de capturer un homme .

— Dans vos rêves , cracha le prisonnier le regard dur . »

Kakashi s'approcha encore plus prêt de son visage et lui asséna une gifle si puissante que le shinobi se sentit presque assommé de nouveau . Il fallait garder le secret le plus longtemps possible son honneur était en jeu , l'avenir d'Iwa l'était d'avantage . Le ninja serra les dents aussi fort qu'il le put et tourna le visage attendant patiemment la seconde gifle .

Le ninja copieur déposa ses fins doigts autour du cou gras de la victime et se mit à serrer son étreinte aussi fort qu'il le put . Il n'y avait qu'un otage , et la possibilité de revoir un autre ninja dans les parages en ce moment même était mince il fallait jouer le tout pour le tout même si les méthodes employées n'étaient pas très honorables .

« Tu vas me dire ce que tu sais , ou tu mourras sois en sûr , menaça le maître plus violemment que jamais . »

Sasuke observait la scène avec une légère perplexité . Il n'avait jamais vu son Sensei recourir à de telles méthodes pour faire parler un otage . C'était assez saisissant d'une certaine manière . Il imagina une seconde faire subir ce même sort à son frère , et ressentit un frisson d'excitation lui traverser l'échine avec une telle force que ses lèvres commencèrent à s'étirer d'elles mêmes . Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur de peur de divulguer le moindre sourire à l'ennemi . Un ninja se devait d'afficher une mine impassible en toute circonstance et en cette matière il excellait .

Le ninja commença sérieusement à manquer d'air , son visage se tinta d'un bleu mortuaire et ses lèvres se gercèrent rapidement . Il ne voulait pas parler , il ne voulait pas manquer à son devoir mais les mots allaient commencer à franchir la barrière interdite si ce maudit ninja ne s'arrêtait pas de presser son cou ainsi . Il se mit à maudire son coéquipier qui avait décidé de ne pas le suivre dans la forêt . Il cligna rapidement des yeux et marmonna difficilement quelques excuses envers son village et son Tsuchikage . Il ne tenait plus et ne souhaitait pas encore mourir . Il n'était qu'un lâche .

« L-les Mamura...ont une a-arme qu'ils gardent depuis t-très longtemps et le grand m-maître d'Iwa veut s'en emparer , réussit-il à expliquer en suffoquant . »

kakashi desserra lentement son étreinte et fixa l'énergumène le sourcils haussé par une totale incompréhension . Il lui fit signe de continuer d'un signe de la tête mais le prisonnier soutint son regard quelques secondes en essayant de reprendre son souffle . Il avait vu la mort de prêt .

« Et quelle est cette arme ? s'impatienta Sasuke les bras croisés .

Le shinobi repris lentement ses esprits et toussa profondément avant de déclarer :

« Cette arme est dotée d'une puissance incroyable , et le maître nous a demandé de partir à sa recherche sans plus tar...»

Il eut à peine le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'un Kunai s'enfonça en plein milieu de son front en sueur . Le sang gicla immédiatement sur son visage à présent figé dans un ultime rictus de surprise . Les deux Ninjas tournèrent la tête immédiatement et virent un deuxième Shinobi tapi dans l'ombre d'un énorme champignon qui _surplombait_ superbement une minuscule colline . Il avait profité ingénieusement de la situation géographique de cette forêt et avait profité de l'inattention des deux shinobis .

Il fourra une main dans son étui à shurikens et en extirpa une sphère noire d'_où_ jaillit une épaisse fumée rosâtre dans laquelle il disparu sans laisser de traces .

« Merde , je ne l'avais pas vu venir celui là , pesta Sasuke en baissant le regard .

— Ca ne fait rien , rentrons informer Sakura et Naruto , dit simplement le ninja en réajustant son bandeau frontal . »

ooo

« Je suis désolée Kakashi-sensei , les villageois nous assures n'avoir rien vu de douteux dans l'enceinte du village , confessa piteusement la jeune fille , la mission n'a pas été très concluante .

— Ne t'inquiète pas , de notre côté la récolte a été très intéressante , apparemment les ninjas d'Iwa essayent de mettre la main sur une arme que les Mamura cachent depuis très longtemps .

— Une arme ? Dans cette maison pourrie ? Explosa Naruto d'un air moqueur .

— Et bien oui , on peut dire ça , mais j'ai quelques questions à poser à nos chers clients . »

La nuit venait à peine de tomber et la température chuta de quelques degrés ce qui rafraichit un peu l'atmosphère lourde qui pesait dans le salon . Un silence absolument insupportable s'était installé à travers la pièce , personne n'osa parler le premier mais à en juger par le visage anxieux de Shizuka , le brun se doutait que les secrets que terraient cet étrange couple n'allaient pas tarder à être dévoilés .

Kakashi décroisa finalement les bras et la question fatale à laquelle le couple s'attendait avec appréhension arriva enfin :

« J'ai capturé un ninja du village d'Iwa cette après-midi , et il a affirmé que votre maison renfermait quelque chose que le Tsushikage en personne veut absolument posséder , de quoi s'agit-il ?

— Une arme ? Mais enfin c'est tout à fait ridicule , nous ne sommes que des paysans , nous n'avons rien de ce genre , cet homme vous a manifestement menti ! S'écria dame Mamura les yeux imbibés de larmes .

— Voyez-vous j'ai torturé un ninja d'Iwa pour lui soutirer des informations , je ne pense pas qu'il aurait fait une telle chose , expliqua calmement le shinobi .

— Vous êtes payé pour nous protéger que je sache pas pour nous soupçonner de quoique ce soit , répliqua Shigeru d'un air féroce .

— Si le village d'Iwa est aussi investi c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison , et je n'entrerai pas en guerre avec ce village pour des mensonges .»

La jeune femme fixa son mari tristement et lui intima de ne rien divulguer par un simple regard . Elle était si désespérée que le poids du monde semblait peser lourdement sur ses épaules . Son mari , quant à lui était sur le point de tout révéler mais sa femme le retenait continuellement de par son infini tristesse .

« Si vous ne voulez plus nous protéger , alors nous ferons venir d'autres ninjas plus compétents que vous ne l'êtes ! menaça finalement dame Mamura d'un regard qui trahissait une haine naissante .

— Très bien , alors si vous ne voulez rien dire , nous partons demain matin à la première heure . Répliqua le ninja copieur d'un énorme sourire dissimulé par son masque noir .

— Sensei , vous n'allez pas les laisser sans protection , ce n'est pas approprié , fit remarquer la Rose choquée par l'attitude de son maître .

— Je suis d'accord avec elle , ce n'est pas digne d'un ninja de konoha , renchérit Naruto d'un air sérieux qu'on ne lui connaissait pas .

— Ce qui n'est pas approprié , c'est de ne pas dévoiler la vérité aux gens qui sont censé les protéger . Rétorqua durement Kakashi en se dirigeant vers l'escalier grinçant .

Sasuke ne dit rien et approuva intérieurement le choix de son maître , si ces idiots ne voulaient rien dire , qu'ils ne comptent pas sur lui non plus pour continuer à les protéger . Néanmoins cette histoire commençait sérieusement à excité sa curiosité , pourquoi risquer de se faire tuer pour une chose pareille ? Il haussa légèrement les épaules et emboîta le pas de son maître .

ooo

Les ronflements incessants de Naruto ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter cette nuit non plus . Demain il devait se lever aux aurores pour quitter ce lieu qu'il avait depuis le début détesté et il se sentait partager entre le soulagement et la déception .

Il prit une profonde inspiration et décida de ne plus penser aux événements de cette après midi , seulement les chuchotements et grincements qu'ils avaient entendu la nuit dernière s'intensifièrent avec plus de force que jamais . Il tourna la tête vers la droite et découvrit avec stupéfaction que malgré le brouhaha ambiant personne ne s'étaient encore réveillé en sursaut .

Le brun s'extirpa de son futon et se faufila dans le couloir tel un véritable félin . Le parquet ne grinçait absolument pas sous ses pas , un Shinobi se devait d'être aussi silencieux qu'une ombre et aussi agile que ne l'était un chat . Son corps battait si fort à l'idée d'être découvert qu'il sentait son pou accélérer à une vitesse incroyable .

Quelques gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front , il les essuya aussi rapidement qu'il le put , jamais il n'aurait risqué de les laisser s'écraser bêtement contre le parquet . Personne ne devait savoir se qu'il était entrain de faire .Sa curiosité l'avait poussé à découvrir lui même se que s'efforçait de dissimuler cette si étrange famille avant de ne quitter cet endroit .

La tâche la plus ardue était de dévaler les escaliers sans faire le moindre bruit . Il ferma les yeux et se rappela du son exact qu'il émettait lorsque son pied s'écrasait doucement contre l'une des planches de bois , il suffisait de descendre assez rapidement pour que les planches ne puissent avoir le temps de grincer .

Il inspira doucement et dévala aussi rapidement qu'il ne put ce maudit escalier qu'il le conduisit immédiatement au rez-de-chaussée . Il avait passé l'épreuve avec un réel succès , " heureusement que Naruto ne m'avait pas accompagné " se dit-il d'un maigre sourire . Ce ninja était la personne la plus bruyante et visible de tous les villages shinobi du monde .

Le brouhaha était de plus en plus discernable , il pouvait parfaitement entendre le grincement du planché qui se trouvait juste sous ses pieds . Plus il s'approchait , plus il entendait parfaitement le son insistant d'un grincement qui lui fit presque serrer les dents .

« Jamais nous ne la donnerons ! »

Entendit l'Uchiwa avec effarement . Il avala rapidement la salive qui s'était accumulée en dessous de sa langue et se figea presque instantanément . Le malheureux était découvert . Il attendit quelques secondes et n'entendit plus un bruit . La chambre du couple se trouvait juste à côté de l'escalier . Seul un léger murmure se fit finalement entendre et puis plus rien . Shigeru avait parlé durant son sommeil . Il le maudit intérieurement et continua sa route .

Le couple semblait s'être endormi , la voie était libre . Il suivit le son aveuglement et tomba nez à nez devant une porte se trouvant au fond de la cuisine . Il supposait qu'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire cave à vin ou d'une cave qui servait uniquement de débarra mais son instinct le poussa à continuer plus loin . Il baissa lentement la poignée de la porte mais celle-ci resta parfaitement bloqué .

Ses lèvres émirent un rictus de mécontentement , mais après mur réflexion le ninja força doucement la porte en coinçant un kunai dans la toute petite commissure pour éviter le moindre bruit . Ce n'était pas une vulgaire porte fermé qui le pousserait à abandonner il avait été beaucoup trop loin pour rebrousser chemin . Il pénétra dans la pièce et ne discerna absolument rien de son intérieur . La lumière était éteinte , il passa ses mains sur les murs pour trouver l'interrupteur et respira de plus en plus en fort .

Après quelques minutes de recherches interminables il finit par atteindre un petit interrupteur . Il retient sa respiration quelques secondes et se retourna précipitamment comme-ci l'objet de tous ses désirs se trouvait juste derrière son dos . Quelque chose le frappa comme une masse forgeant le métal encore chaud de la lame d'une épée . La pièce était totalement vide . Etrangement vide . Il fronça les sourcils déçu de ne pas avoir découvert ce qu'il cherchait si activement depuis tout à l'heure . Les murs étaient blancs , quelconques , et seul un énorme tapis rouge camouflait le parquet de cette pièce si insignifiante .

Il était sur le point de partir quand quelque chose retint toute son attention . Le bruit de sanglot étouffé qu'il avait entendu tout à l'heure refit surfasse si violemment qu'il en sursauta presque . Quelque chose clochait , le son semblait prendre sa source de cette pièce mais cette dernière était pourtant aussi vide que l'était son coeur . Il secoua la tête quelques secondes et entendit de nouveau le bruit bien trop prononcé d'un grincement en provenance du parquet .

Ce bruit allait le rendre complètement cinglé .

Le taciturne fronça les sourcils la mine déconcerté . Il frotta son pied nue contre la surfasse rugueuse du tapis et compris que la chose qu'il cherchait n'était pas dans cette pièce mais bien évidement sous la pièce . Il dégagea l'énorme tapis avec une telle rapidité qu'il se surpris lui même . Jamais de sa vie il n'avait donné autant de coeur à quelque chose qui ne concernait nullement sa vengeance .

Il passa la main sur le sol et rechercha une commissure un peu plus grande que celles qui composaient le parquet . Il eut fallu simplement trouver la plaque de bois qui se détachait des autres . Un ongle rencontra cette fameuse commissure après des longues minutes de recherches et il la souleva à l'aide de trois de ses ongles . Un nouveau bruit de grincement redoubla en intensité , l'intégralité de son être lui hurlait d'aller plus vite .

Il retira rapidement une à une les dalles de bois et observa le coeur palpitant ce qui se trouvait sous ses pieds . Mais seul une terrible obscurité se présenta à lui , il ne put rien discerner d'avantage . Il eut fallu se glisser dans le trou qu'il venait de créer pour en être tout à fait sûr . Sans se poser plus de questions , il passa une jambe dans ce qu'il pouvait qualifier de vide, il activa rapidement ses sharingans et se laissa tomber dans le fond des ténèbres .

Sasuke atterrit sur la pointe des pieds et remercia le ciel que le trou ne soit pas si profond . Il constata qu'il n'était éclairé que par la lumière de la pièce du dessus . Il avança droit devant lui et découvrit une nouvelle porte qui lui bloqua le passage . Il ne serait dire pourquoi , mais ses membres tremblaient à l'idée de découvrir finalement ce qu'il se cachait derrière cette porte . Il baissa doucement la poignet s'attendant à la sentir bloquer mais à sa grande surprise celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement sous la pression du jeune homme .

L'excitation et la curiosité le rendit presque fou . Il se gifla mentalement de ressentir autant de choses à la fois , mais ce secret semblait être absolument gigantesque pour qu'il soit ainsi dissimulé . Il se félicita au passage de l'avoir découvert et s'en sentit très fier . Même Kakashi n'en avait pas fait autant .

La porte s'ouvrit finalement laissant passer une faible lumière qui provenait de quelques bougies disposées dans les quatre coins d'une pièce lugubre . Il calma sa respiration qui le fit presque suffoquer et ne pensa même plus à chasser les quelques goûtes de sueurs qui perlaient désormais sur son front pour s'écraser dans l'entrebâillement de la porte . Son regard se posa inexorablement au milieu de la pièce et ses yeux sombres s'agrandirent presque instantanément .

Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à quelque chose comme cela .

**ooo **

**Je suis un peu méchante pour un premier chapitre je dois bien l'avouer , mais pas de panique le prochain chapitre arrivera dans une semaine ! En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé ! **

**Laissez moi un petit commentaire pour me signifier si oui ou non je continue cette histoire , merci d'avance . **

**A la semaine prochaine :)**


End file.
